


Thanks To Piper

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [33]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Business Deal, Crime, Cruise, F/F, Money Scandal, Robbing, Stealing, criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Piper wanted to explore a little low life crimes while they were traveling and Alex couldn’t say no...





	Thanks To Piper

Two ticket. 

One boat.

And a whole bunch of rich people. 

It was the perfect set up. 

Alex thought that it was a low hit considering their international scams they had going for them but Piper wanted to do something mischievous and a little dirty.

So after hours of her trying to convince her girlfriend that they should do it Alex relented and the two decided that they would pick pocket and rob as many people as they could before their stop in Puerto Rico. 

It started out small, grabbing wallets from people back pockets. Wandering into open rooms and taking jewelry, taking money left on tables for waiters. 

Easy cash, easy grab. 

And that’s how they liked it. 

That was until one old lady spotted Piper taking a man's wallet from his wallet and she grabbed hold of the blond’s arm and gave her a scornful look. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing, missy?”

Piper abandoned the wallet and pulled her arm out the woman’s grip and ran down the deck running all the way to her and Alex’s room. 

“Alex! Some old lady caught me! What are we gonna do?”

The black haired woman groaned, “we gotta grab all our stuff and get the hell out of here.” 

The two women ran to their room, grabbing all their bags and stolen accessories. 

The two raced out of the room and down the deck, bumping into people as they ran off the loading docks. Completely disregarding anyone around them as they ran away.


End file.
